Contact lens-induced giant papillary conjunctivitis (GPC) is an allergic-like ocular reaction in individuals who wear contact lenses. The histopathology suggests an immune mediated mechanism. In support of this hypothesis, preliminary work in our laboratory has demonstrated increased levels of IgE and IgG in the tear secretions of patients with GPC. Furthermore, these immunoglobulins appeared to be locally produced by the conjunctival tissues. Studies are outlined in this proposal to investigate the immune mechanisms which may play a role in the pathogenesis of GPC. It has been proposed that the lens coating is important in the pathogenesis of GPC. However, very little is known about the nature of these lens coatings and how they might be related to the development of an immune inflammatory response. The coatings on contact lenses will be tested for immunoglobulins and complement proteins to further characterize the nature of these lens coatings. Tears will be assayed for immune complexes and complement fragments, namely anaphylatoxins (C3a, C5a). The presence of immune complexes can activate the complement cascade with the production of anaphylatoxins. This can lead to the release of histamine from mast cells which are found in abundance in GPC. The cellular immune basis of GPC will be studied by growing and cloning T-cells from tears. These T-cells will be tested for proliferative reactivity against lens coating material as initial steps in characterizing the etiologic factors in GPC. Contact lenses have become an integral part of the therapy of monocular aphakin and have become more widely used in the treatment of refractive errors. The studies outlined in this proposal will be important in enhancing our understanding of the development of contact lens-induced inflammatory disorders.